1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to restraining systems. More particularly, this invention relates to restraining systems such as handcuffs or shackles which may be applied to a subject while the hands or feet are far apart and, once locked, the distance between the bracelets of the restraining systems may decrease, but cannot increase.
2) Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a restraining system to hold a subject's hands together. When using the restraining systems disclosed in the prior art, three or four arresting officers must use overpowering force to put a handcuff or restraining system on a resisting subject.
The restraint devices of U.S. Pat. No. 539,650 issued to Searle May 1895 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,856 issued to Miller et al December 1996 contain locking clips which are permanently attached to straps or chains but are slidable to different lengths to tie down a subject. These locking clips may not be detached from the restraint device and are necessary for the operation of the restraint device.
U.S. Pat. No. 372,510 issued to Bean November 1887 teaches handcuffs comprising a central holder having two conventional key lock pawl mechanisms having ratchet teeth for one-way clutch engagement with two restraint members, spacers within the housing for engaging the key lock pawl mechanisms, and coil springs for biasing the key pawl into engagement with the restraint members, which key lock pawl mechanisms are interrelated such that a single key operation releases both sets of ratchets and pawls to open the handcuffs.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,661 issued to Spiropoulus February 2000 allows the arresting officers to put handcuffs on the subject with ease, but they have to use force by using a ratcheting mechanism similar in design to a fishing reel. Such mechanism allows the arresting officers to, in effect, “reel in” each restraint until such restraints are brought together in a close relationship. This is a better device than the fixed-length handcuffs, but when the subject resists, the ratcheting mechanical reel device could become a dangerous weapon as the subject could swing it at the arresting officers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,736 issued to De Michieli May 1977 describes a restraining mechanism which allows the subject to walk, but not run due to a one-way speed limiting locking mechanism. Walking speeds up to 350 feet per minute are allowed. The De Michieli device would not be suitable for use as handcuffs. The system of the De Michieli patent is not intended to be useful for constraining a resisting subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,747B1 issued to Velarde et al March 2002 shows a restraining system which comprises handcuffs and leg shackles. The overall length of the restraining system can be adjusted between a tight position to constrain a violent subject and a loose position which allows the subject to walk with difficulty. In this system, the distance between the handcuffs is always constant.